


Maybe Life is Fair After All?

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [153]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Attraction, Bisexuality, Closeted Character, Drabble, F/M, Forbidden Love, M/M, Multi, Secret Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 09:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17660027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Life wasn’t fair.





	Maybe Life is Fair After All?

Life wasn’t fair.

When Evelyn met Pamuk, the attraction had been instant. Kemal’s warm eyes stared into his with a burning desire that made Evelyn heated. They spent the evening flirting coyly and the handsome diplomat had charmed him. So when Evelyn brought Kemal to Downton, he thought they’d take the opportunity to get closer, only to find that Kemal’s head had been turned by none other than Evelyn’s childhood crush, Lady Mary. They rode together while he played gooseberry! 

A handsome footman came towards them. He held Evelyn’s gaze as his lips sensuously touched his cigarette. Evelyn’s pulse quickened.


End file.
